Every Little Thing
by Cutemy
Summary: SEQUEL to Just Remy!  Remy runs into a whole new set of problems as she faces growing up and mending old wounds.
1. Making A Deal

**YES! I'm back with my sequel to _Just Remy_! And this will have just as many fabulous Remy moments in it as the first. If you haven't read my first story, then go and come back later. Otherwise, read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies but I do own Remy! I just saw Ratatouille and found the mouse has the same name. As much as I enjoyed the movie...I came up with Remy first! **

**(oh, and I have no concept of money in the 1900's so just...go along with it)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Making A Deal

If you were to ask anyone to describe me, the last thing they would say is a gambler. Honestly. I've never been one for gambling because I thought it was stupid to throw away hard-earned money on a whim. Actually, I consider myself to be a very practical person and, in a sense, rather perceptive.

Yet here I was, running as if my very life depended on it, all the way to Manhattan. With my throat dry and chest heaving, I tore through the streets, only sparing a curious glance over my shoulder every couple of blocks. I smiled to myself as I reached a short cut and took it. I was going to make it in record time and no one could deny it, even Conlon. A different smile came to my face now.

How we had managed to make our relationship last over the months was beyond me. Granted, I still found him to be egotistical and irritating, but he was as charming as ever. I mentally slapped myself, knowing that this was exactly what he wanted me to do: go all goo-goo over him. For the time being he was the enemy and I was on a mission to prove him wrong. Putting on an extra burst of speed, I passed the statue around which a couple of boys were lounging and found Tibby's in the distance.

Smelling victory, I flew through the door and skidded to a halt in front of Jack Kelly's table.

"Time!" I practically shouted, but since I was so out of breath, it came out as more of a croak.

Jack, who was in middle of lunch, froze with his spoon halfway between his stew and his mouth. "What?" He asked, confused.

I was hunched over and clutching my chest but I was able to sputter a reply. "What…time…is…it?"

"Time foah someone ta get a watch." Racetrack laughed at his own joke, but everyone else ignored it.

Having run out of patience, I grabbed Race by the collar so his watch fell out from his shirt and swung back and forth in front of my face. It was a quarter after eleven. I let go of Race and collapsed on an empty chair, my fists raised in silent victory.

"Eat _that_, Conlon," I wheezed.

"Anothah stupid bet wit Brooklyn?" Skittery walked up with a smile and patted my back.

"Stupid?" I scoffed. "I made it here in record time! I'd like ta see any 'a you run that fast."

"Oh, so this was ta prove a point?" He asked sarcastically as the boys around the table laughed.

I gave the table a solid glare before greeting Ebony with a small smile. She had returned to her home in Brooklyn after our fiasco last summer but still came and sold papes on the weekends in Manhattan. We weren't exactly enemies anymore but we weren't friends either. It was too weird. If she and Skits was a couple, I didn't know it. But I wouldn't be surprised seeing as I don't come around here as often anymore.

"Where's Spot anyway?" Jack asked as he slurped up some soup.

"Probably taking his sweet time now. He knows I beat his sorry behind," I answered, looking over my shoulder and through the window. He shouldn't have been too far behind me.

Racetrack laughed again. "Wait, you say youse was racin him?"

I nodded and the table erupted in laughter. "What?"

Skittery was the first to compose himself. "Oh common Remy, youse ain't dat gullible."

"Yeah, he's probably havin a good laugh bout dis while relaxin by da rivah." Jack threw in causing more laughter. "No one in dere right mind would race you."

"Well his big head finally got the better of him." I muttered, still trying to ease my breathing.

"Oh, admit it, Remy," Skittery laughed. "Spot was trying ta play ya."

" …And since you ran all da way heah…I'd say he succeeded." Racetrack said as the table began laughing again, all except Ebony who just studied me silently.

"Shut your traps, all of you." I snapped and removed myself from the table.

"Remy, wait!" Skittery called out through the laughter. "We's only jokin!" More laughter.

Walking up to the counter, I asked for water and placed myself next to Zig, completely ignoring the hollering and laughter from across the room. Zig suddenly seemed to be rushing to finish his lunch and I didn't bother asking why.

"Zig-"

He slid a piece of paper across the counter to me. "I'm just da messenger."

I sighed as I picked up the note and read the familiar handwriting.

_Bruin-_

_You win. I'll pay my dues through dinner tonight._

_Spot_

"Just how long have you been holding onto this?" I asked irritably.

Shrugging, he slid off the stool next to me. "Awhile."

"He enjoys terrorizing me, doesn't he?" I sighed in resignation and tucked the note into my pocket.

"Well," Zig planted his hat on his head. "You do make it easy foah him." He then smiled, "Ya wanna send anythin back wit me?"

I thought for a minute then smirked, "Nah. Just tell him that if he's so keen on getting rid of me, I'll just stick around here for the night."

Jack, having overheard my comment, leaned back in his chair and smiled playfully. "Hey, we's full tonight, Remy. Youse'll have ta share wit one of me boys."

I smiled and looked at Zig. "Ya got that?"

He winked, tipped his hat, and was out the door in a flash. I sauntered back over to Jack's table. "Well, at least I get a free dinner outta the deal."

Racetrack pulled out his watch. "Ten ta one Spot'll be heah by dinnah."

"I say an hour."

"Thirty minutes, tops."

"I bet he's already here."

Skittery looked at me, then back at the group. "No, he knows bettah den ta face an angry girlfriend."

"I'm not angry." I jammed my hands into my pockets and slouched down in my chair. Deciding to quickly change the topic, I asked Skittery, "Can I sell with you this afternoon?"

An awkward moment passed in which Ebony shifted in her chair and Skittery cleared his throat. "Sure."

We finished our lunch and followed the rest of the group to the distribution center, where we'd wait for the bell to signal the afternoon edition.

"Dr. Wright came by the lodging house again yesterday." I suddenly spoke, breaking the silence.

Skittery raised his eyebrows then slowed his pace so we naturally fell behind the others. "You talk ta him dis time?"

I bit my lip and nodded my head. Dr. Wright had been trying to track me down for quite a while but hadn't been very successful. Ever since the borough fight last summer he had been interested in seeing what I was capable of. We had talked briefly before where he mentioned a finishing school for nurses and then hiring me. I had told him I wasn't interested before but it obviously wasn't convincing since he never gave up on finding me. Too worried about how Spot would take the news, I never told him and instead had confided in Skits. Though I was sure that Spot had figured something was up, he never pushed the topic and I was relieved.

"Well?" He asked somewhat excitedly. Skittery felt this would be the opportunity of a lifetime and didn't understand why I would even consider turning it down.

"I can't afford it, Skits. Even if I wanted to go, there's no way I could swing that kind of cash." I kicked a pebble and watched it bounce across the street. "Plus, it's all the way in Boston."

"So what? Look," Skittery pulled me to a stop and rested his hands on my shoulders. "Let's say money ain't da issue; would youse go then?"

"It don't matter, cause I can't!"

"That's it? You ain't even gonna try?"

"Okay, fine. Let's do the math shall we?" Skittery crossed his arms and watched as I irately sputtered off numbers. "There's the school, which is around $300, I have to get there which will cost around $50, and I'm sure as hell not gonna go in this outfit." I stepped back and looked down at my dirty button up shirt and skirt. "On top of that there's food, supplies…"

My voice faded out as I counted on my fingers. Then, after figuring it out, my head shot up. "That's gotta be at least 500 dollars, if not more. Do you have any idea how many papes dat is?! 5000! I can hardly sell dat much in a year and I'm barely livin as it is! I'm lucky if I can spare a penny by day's end! To save up dat kinda dough would take me…" I attempted to add up the numbers, but just got confused and threw out my arms. "Forevah!"

Skittery held up his hands and looked around in trepidation at my outburst. "Alright Remy, I get it."

I ran a frustrated hand through my tangled hair and began walking again. "Not ta mention leaving Brooklyn, which is my home. I'd be leaving everyone behind: Blue, Dreads, Switch, Hawk, Flash, you…"

"Spot…" Skittery threw in nonchalantly.

This conversation was headed exactly where I didn't want it to. "Let's just drop it."

"Hey, you were the one who brought it up, which tells me you ain't done thinkin bout it yet."

"Yes, I am. I'm stayin here."

"And doin what exactly?"

"What else? This."

"Remy, youse ain't gonna be able ta sell papes all yoah life. Trust me, some guys have already tried it and failed miserably." Skittery chuckled, but I only shook my head.

We were catching up with the rest of the group now and saw the distribution gates in the distance. Skittery grabbed me before we could get any further. "Alright Remy, I'll drop it. But youse gotta promise me you'll think about it moah. And tell Spot." He added authoritatively.

"But-"

He cut me off with his hand. "You wouldn't want him ta keep somethin like dis from youse and youse sure as hell wouldn't want him ta turn down a great opportunity ta get off da streets just foah you."

"Well…no-"

"Den tell him."

There wasn't a chance for me to respond as he walked off but he turned back around as if deciding he wasn't finished and looked me right in the eyes. "Just cause youse'll leave don't mean you ain't comin back Remy. We'd all be waitin heah foah youse. _A__ll_ of us." He was speaking earnestly now and I had a feeling he was speaking more about one person in particular. The person I most worried about: Spot.

I smiled at his attempt to cheer me up and nodded, "I'll think about it."

Skittery smiled back and gave me a light tap on the cheek as if praising some obedient dog. Irritated, but still in good spirits, I slapped his hand away and brought it painfully behind his back, forcing him to the ground. I sat on his back and smirked. "I'd be careful bout wheah you put your hands Skitts," I said playfully, glad we were moving on from the Boston discussion.

Skittery sputtered from beneath me, "I don't get what Spot sees in you."

"Well," I laughed. "To be perfectly fair, he's usually not seeing me from this angle."

"Normally the positions are switched huh?" Skittery retorted as he chuckled, then immediately stopped to cough because of the dust.

I shoved him lightly, not really meaning any harm but making sure he knew I wouldn't take his smart mouth comments. "Watch it," I warned quietly.

A pair of black boots stood just in front of Skittery and I causing both of us to look up. Jack had his hands on his hips with his eyebrows raised and a humored look on his face. "Remy, I can't have youse commin ta Manhattan if youse gonna be beatin my boys."

It was then that I realized we had an audience so I quickly jumped off my friend and helped him up. After dusting himself off a little, he gently shoved me, to which I lightly bumped him with my hips.

"He started it."

Jack rolled his eyes and went back to the line that was forming up on the platform. The rest of the crowd slowly returned to whatever they were doing before our childish dispute and Skittery and I calmly joined them.

"At least I'd have da guts ta tell da person who's most important to me bout my problems."

"Oh, shut up. You can't even ask Ebony out, you big sissy." I gestured to the girl ahead of us in line.

"Hey, I ain't a sissy. I could ask her out if I wanted to."

"Then do it already!"

"I don't want to…"

I rolled my eyes. "And I thought I was clueless."

"Alright, let's make a bet."

Narrowing my eyes in curiosity, I nodded for him to continue. "I bet I can get a date wit Ebony befoah youse tell Spot bout Boston."

"And what do I get?" I asked.

He smirked somewhat evilly. "Whoever does it first has the option to complete the other's task."

"You mean," I slowly eyed him in understanding. "That if I beat you at confession, I ask Ebony out for you?"

He nodded.

"Skitts…you do realize how lame it would be for me to do that right? I mean, that pretty much lets you off the hook. And Ebony would think you a total pansy."

"Yeah, but it don't mattah cause I plan on winnin so you have ta come clean ta Spot."

"Come clean bout what?" A third voice from behind caused me to jump.

Spinning around, I met the laughing eyes of Switch and felt a temporary ease. "Oh, it's nothing. Just some stupid bet." Now that we were no longer alone, the conversation would be dropped and I was glad of it.

"Dat mean youse acceptin?" Skittery interjected hopefully.

Knowing I really shouldn't, I spit in my hand and held it out. "You got yourself a deal."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well? What'd you think? I know, there isn't an appearance from Spot but he'll be in the next chapter so no worries. Hope everyone enjoyed. Let me know what you thought and REVIEW! Thanks!!**


	2. Cause and Effect

**Whew! Okay, I hope you got a chance to read my note on my profile about not having a computer for the past month. I know it was a long wait. Sorry! This chapter is simply a filler to get the story started but even so, I hope you enjoy. I will do my best to get this story rolling now that I'm back at home. I've actually missed it! Thanks for being patient!**

**Disclaimer: Consider this a whole story disclaimer because I'm sick of writing this every time...I don't own Newsies!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2: Cause and Effects

It wasn't until after dinner that I decided to walk back to Brooklyn, and I was sure to drag my feet. Skittery tried to talk me into sticking around but I told him I didn't want to add to the already cramped bunk room. After all, I had only been joking about sharing a bunk. I wasn't stupid enough to do it. And it's not just because of Spot either.

When you're dating the leader of a borough, especially one of the bigger ones, it's as if your life is suddenly under the microscope. And it's ten times worse when that leader is Spot Conlon, as your private life becomes very public. At first, I fought it. I'd go out of my way to squash stupid rumors and set the record straight, only to realize I was making it worse.

"Will you just let it go, Bruin. Youse gettin all hot an bothered ovah nothin," Spot always informed me.

Now, I just grin and bear it. Otherwise, it's too exhausting. I need to save my energy for other things, such as avoiding Dr. Wright or racing to Manhattan or chewing Spot out after he's pissed me off.

As I turned the corner, however, I stopped and smiled because there, at the mouth of the bridge, was Mr. Brooklyn himself. He stood lazily swinging his cane and looking out over the water, only sparing a downward glance to check his pocket watch.

The anger I may have felt previously seemed to melt away at the sight of him waiting, a look of determination on his face. Still, I wasn't thrilled about being made into a fool.

"Well, well, if it isn't hypocrisy in the flesh." I stated with my arms crossed, still a few feet from him.

Spot turned and leaned against the railing of the bridge with a smirk on his face. "Hey, how are those famous feet holdin up? You look a little haggard."

"And you seem to be breathing," I sneered. "Glad to see you didn't choke on my dust."

He laughed and pushed away from the bridge, abandoning his leisurely pose. He started towards Brooklyn with me falling into step beside him.

"I hope you sold a lot of papes today, pal, cause I'm goin all out for that dinner you owe me."

Spot blinked in surprise and then his laughter carried across the bridge. "It was worth it, Bruin, watchin youse take off. I just wish I was in Tibby's ta see da look on yoah face." He put his hands in his pockets and walked with an extra bounce in his step that almost ticked me off.

"Yeah, well I'm not about to give you that satisfaction." I crossed my arms and lifted my chin slightly in defiance.

Spot stopped walking and studied my face. "I'm assuming it's the same pitiful look youse got on now?"

I opened my mouth to retort, but had an idea and smiled instead. "Hey, I know how you can make it up to me."

He raised his eyebrows as I stood behind him and put my hands on his shoulders. "What? Youse gonna give me a back rub?"

"Ha," I scoffed. "Dream on." Then I hopped on his back and wrapped my legs around his waist.

It took him a minute, but he eventually grumbled something incoherent and hoisted me up. I smiled and pointed ahead of us. "Giddy up!"

Spot stopped mid step. "Bruin, youse make one moah reference ta horses and youse'll be walkin yoah pretty little thing home yoahself. Got it?"

I laughed in his ear and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Yes, Spot."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Contrary to popular belief (and yes, it really was a popular belief), Spot and I don't get a lot of alone time together. So you can imagine how put out we both were when Zig came sauntering towards us as we entered Brooklyn.

As usual, he waited to be addressed before coming up to us. The laughter died on our lips and I slowly slid down, off Spot's back. "Do you think he's already seen us?" I asked in a whisper.

Spot chuckled and waved Zig forward. "What's up?"

"Well, first off," Zig crossed his arms, "Da pip squeak took off again and I don't know wheah, one 'a yoah boys took some money outta da lodgin house jah, and uh…Ozzy's gettin his ass kicked down on Bleekah St." Zig gestured behind him with his thumb.

Spot closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck, clearly angry.

"Just how long were you gone?" I asked, humored, but he gave me a look that showed me _he_ wasn't.

"We'll worry bout Clovah latah. I'll take care 'a Ozzy. You just make suah da boys stay in da lodgin house till I get back and have a chat wit 'em."

Zig nodded and sprinted off in the direction of the lodging house while Spot veered off towards Bleeker St. I jogged to catch up with him. "Someone's taking money from the jar?"

"Yeah," Spot answered, slightly distracted. "Do you know what's up wit Clovah?"

"No. Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just figured if something was, you'd know it." He took off his hat, ran a hand through his hair and jammed it back down on his head. "She's been disappearing lately and comes back wit nothin. It ain't like her, is all. She's up ta somethin."

"Oh," I furrowed my eyebrows as I thought over the past couple of days. "I guess, now that you mention it…"

"What?" Spot eyed me as we quickly walked towards Bleeker.

Now, this was where I always got hung up. Before, I didn't have a problem keeping things from Spot that he didn't need to know about. And people confided in me because of it. However, once Spot and I started dating, people immediately started clamming up around me. It had improved over the months as I showed my friends that I had no intention of becoming some tattler.

But lying to Spot…well, it took thinking on your feet and I suck at that. Not to mention that if he finds out about people lying to him, even about little things, he takes it as a deep betrayal.

"Bruin," Spot chided me.

"What?" I shrugged, "She just hasn't been around a lot is all. But she seems her usual, chipper self, if you ask me, so everything must be fine. Though, I will agree she's definitely up to something."

He sighed and slowed his step as we reached the corner of our destination. "Will you see what you can get outta her?"

"No."

This prompted a look from Spot that indicated he thought I was trying to be difficult. "Spot, I told you I wouldn't do your dirty work. If you aren't happy with one of your birds, that's your problem; not mine. As far as I see it, she's not doing anything wrong. Just bein a kid."

Spot held a contemplative look and turned to me.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"Youse right. Clovah's only eight years old." We looked down the street to see three boys harassing Ozzy and Spot sighed. "I forget dat sometimes."

The harrowing look on his face told me that it wasn't just Clover he was thinking about.

"Stay put." Spot walked over to the group of boys with his cane out and I followed, wanting to get a closer look. He hit the ground with his cane to announce his presence, causing the boys to freeze.

It was hard to decide who was more frightened by the prospect of Spot Conlon showing up: Ozzy, who was being humiliated in front of his leader, or the three boys who were caught in the act.

"So fellas," Spot fingered the top of his cane and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I gotta small problem."

Still, no one moved. Even Ozzy, who was currently being held up by his collar by the tallest boy and hadn't been dropped to the ground. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Still, no one noticed.

"See, dat kid youse got dere, he's one 'a my boys. And I don't like people messin wit any 'a my boys." The tall one slowly lowered Ozzy to the ground and let go of his shirt. "Howevah, Ise gonna let Ozzy handle dis one himself."

Ozzy's eyes widened as he looked between Spot and the three older boys. The kid knew he didn't stand a chance, but I knew Spot would never stand by and watch as one of his newsies got beat to a pulp. And if they didn't know that, Spot casually taking off his hat and stuffing it in his back pocket should have tipped 'em off.

Obviously, it didn't, because the three relaxed and one even smiled. "Go ahead, Oz. Defend yoahself."

After one more feeble attempt to get Spot's help, Ozzy tried to pull himself up to full height. The kid is only twelve years old, but if he had a little faith in himself, he could hold his own. Spot was probably just trying to force him into building some confidence.

The first move he made was a reckless swing towards the taller boy. Not the best move. The other two stepped back to watch the spectacle as well. The tall boy laughed and punched Ozzy in the gut, causing him to hunch over. Spot held back from giving any suggestions but I didn't have the same patience.

"Don't take your eyes off him, Oz! And start moving your feet a little-"

Spot turned around and scowled. "Bruin," He growled in warning.

I threw up my hands, plopped down on a crate, and watched in agony as Ozzy began to lose the battle. The other two boys started laughing and poking fun, which I could tell was getting on Spot's last nerve. That's when Ozzy got another blow and buckled to the ground. I closed my eyes and bit my lip at the look of pain on his face. As much as I wanted to go investigate, Spot had given me a lecture about interfering, so I didn't.

However, I didn't need to, as Spot chose that moment to step in. Now, I don't necessarily enjoy watching people fight, but I don't mind watching Spot in action. There was something exhilarating about how he moved around his opponent and swiftly delivered each hit exactly where he wanted it. And this time was no different.

It seemed like the fight was about to end when it was down to one guy, but I noticed the third one stand up again. There wasn't a way for Spot to notice him either because he was coming up from behind. Again, it wasn't my place to interfere, but the moment I saw something shiny come out of his pocket, I was on my feet. The space between the fight and myself rapidly closed and it was mere seconds before I clumsily tackled the kid to the ground, causing the knife to skid a few feet in front of us.

"Spot!" I spat out before getting thrown off the boy and landing with a thud beside him.

Spot moved in one fluid swoop as he knocked out one boy and reached for the knife. I pulled myself up against the wall as he swiftly swung his leg around and brought the last kid flat on his back. There was evident anger in Spot's eyes as he pinned the kid down and put the knife in his face. The alley was dead silent as Spot leaned forward and whispered something in the kid's ear. I was too far away to hear, but it must have been effective, seeing as the kid's face drained of all color. I didn't blame him.

Spot slowly and painfully pulled the blade across the boy's cheek, causing him to bleed. This wasn't a very typical move for Spot. There were only a couple times that I could remember where Spot marked an opponent. Why do it? First of all, you had to really piss him off for him to do it because once you have it, it takes a very long time to heal. In the months that you walk around with this mark, you're a free target for Brooklyn; no questions asked. And we can be pretty damn ruthless.

Spot climbed off the boy, who held his face on the ground, groaning.

"Remy," Spot waved me over to him. I shakily got up and walked to Spot, who eyed me carefully. "You okay?" He asked quietly.

I nodded and the two of us went over to help Ozzy up. He put his arms over each of our shoulders and limped out of the alley between Spot and I.

"Was all that necessary?" I asked, breathless.

"Da kid was playin dirty, Remy. I wasn't gonna let him get away wit it."

"If you had just let me help in the beginning-"

"You did enough."

"Apparently too much…" I grumbled under my breath.

Spot abruptly stopped and looked at me in irritation. "I don't want youse gettin involved in dis shit, alright!"

"Fine, next time I'll just let da bastard stab you while you ain't lookin!" I retorted angrily.

Ozzy cleared his throat, reminding us that we weren't alone, and I looked away. I knew better than to pick a fight with Spot when he was already on a short fuse, but I was frustrated too. Only, I wasn't about to tell him that. Focusing ahead of us, I refused to look at Spot the rest of the way home.

It was dark now and the streets were emptying little by little as we walked back to the lodging house, none of us talking. When we opened the door the room immediately went silent. The boys knew Spot would be returning angry and the look on his face implied that his mood was only getting worse.

He plopped Ozzy into a chair and faced the group with his hands on his hips. I went to the kitchen to retrieve the aid box to take care of Ozzy and then took a seat next to him.

"Alright, ya bums, some idiot's been taking money outta da night jar. I've been puttin my own pocket inta dat jar ta make up foah it and it pisses me off dat it's happened again." Spot's voice boomed through the silent room and over the timid newsies. He was past the point of return now, completely out of patience and edging on the side of recklessness. "From now on, everyone pays straight ta me and I'll be lockin da money up till it's turned in."

"And I'll find out which one 'a youse scabs gots it," Spot sent one last icy glare across the room as each boy shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Then, he climbed the stairs to his room, where he slammed the door behind him.

Even with Spot gone, his presence seemed to dominate the room.

"Well," I sighed and patted Ozzy on the back. "Let's get you cleaned up."

He nodded and sat back as I pulled out my supplies. Everyone slowly returned to their activities but a murmurr replaced the previous laughing and rambunctious conversations. Hawk came over and took a seat next to me.

"Damn, he coitainly ain't in a good mood." He propped his feet on the table and chewed on a stale roll.

"He _was_ in a fine mood," I defended and dabbed Ozzy's eye.

Hawk shrugged as he eyed the roll and after wrinkling his nose, threw it across the room. I watched as it sailed through the air and hit the ground, sending crumbs every which way. However, moments later, the roll was picked up and brought back to our table by Flash. "Ya know, dis is a poifectly good roll."

He pulled a deck of cards out of his pocket and took a seat next to Hawk. Flash tapped the deck, then started shuffling and asked Hawk for a game.

"Hey, Remy, you missed out." Dreads pulled up a chair as well. "Ace managed ta get us a free dinner at dat new restaurant…what's it called, again? Kaplan's?" She turned to Ace, who nodded next to me.

"I just had ta show a little leg ta one 'a da waiters." She smiled and flipped some hair over her shoulder. "What happened ta him?" Ace pointed at Ozzy, who looked at the floor, embarrassed.

"Hey, Ace," Flash interrupted from across the table but she didn't hear.

"He got pummeled." I answered for him, seeing as his mouth was zipped shut.

"Is he okay?" She asked, ignoring another call from Flash.

"He'll be fine." I finished up wrapping his wrist and patted him on the shoulder. "All set."

"Ace!" Flash slapped his hand down on the table to get the girls' attention. When he finally succeeded, he gestured to the cards in front of him. "You in or what?"

She sighed and rested her chin in her hand. "Fine."

After putting all my supplies away, I leaned back in my chair and took off my hat. "I'm exhausted. I think I'll head upstairs for bed."

"Gonna talk ta ol' Spot befoah youse hit da pillow?" Flash asked curiously.

I laughed, "Ooooh, no. This kinda stuff is your territory, not mine."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind youse softening him up a bit." He and Hawk smirked but the girls rolled their eyes and Dreads punched Flash's shoulder.

Ignoring his remark, I looked up the stairs and sighed. "Well, I wouldn't be much help tonight, I'm afraid."

Hawk raised his eyebrows in humor. "Dis wouldn't have anything ta do wit dis mornin, would it?"

"Huh?" I racked my brain for what he meant, then shook my head. "No, not that."

It was at this point that I realized Ozzy was still sitting at the table. We made eye contact until he finally took the hint to get up and leave, mumbling, "Thanks, Remy."

"I just…" I ran a hand through my tangled hair. "There's something I gotta tell him but I'm not sure how."

At this comment, the table froze. I looked around at my friends to see each of them holding uncomfortable and slightly concerned faces. Alarmed, I sat up at realizing what they were thinking, and waved my hands back and forth. "No! It's nothing like that!"

A wave of relief swept the table as they returned to their game. "At least…not really," I uttered under my breath, but no one took notice. After sitting there long enough to allow my eyes to droop, I sat erect and planted my feet beneath me. "Goodnight."

There were a few replies and nods as I stood up from the table. "Hey, Remy," Dreads gave me a small smile. "Tomorrow?"

While she didn't elaborate, I knew what she was asking. If I couldn't tell Spot, I'd have to tell Dreads. Giving a small nod, I agreed, then went up the stairs. After all, I had some time. There was no way Skittery would find the guts to ask Ebony for a couple of days at least.

I paused at Spot's door and peeked in. He sat on his bed, fingering the key to Wally's, a blank expression on his face. Deciding not to bother him, I stepped back and turned around to leave.

"You decide where we'se goin tamorrah?"

My mouth broke into a smile as I stepped into the doorway again. "That depends. How well did you do?"

Spot scrunched his face together in thought. "Not great. I was kinda bored, actually."

"Hmm." I crossed my arms. "Well, maybe you'll think of that next time you want a good laugh."

There was an exchange of smirks before I pushed away from the doorway. "Oh, and," I came back into his room smiling. "I think Fornino's will do. Goodnight."

My news could wait till then, I was sure of it. With all anxieties pushed to the back of my mind, I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So there it is. Please, let me know what you think. I do want to clear something up that I thought was understood...I love my reviewers. You are what makes my writing world go round. Without you, there would be no story so thank you for taking the time to read and review. **


	3. A Bird Off Course

Chapter 3: A Bird Off Course

I hate the summer sun. In spring it's great. You enjoy waking up to it and soaking it in throughout the day, but summer sun isn't like that. Not in New York anyway. It's hot, it's muggy, and it's impossible to escape. I was currently trying to achieve that very thing and found the only real escape from the sun came from slouching against an old building where there're a couple inches of shade.

There were only a couple of papes left in my hand, but it felt like a hundred after the morning I'd had. I had thoughts of giving up when I saw Zig approaching me from a couple blocks away. I made silent bets with myself about what he would want with me; Spot breaking off our date being the most likely. As he walked up I forced a casual smile on my face, though I was sure he'd see right through it.

"You holdin up in dis heat?" He asked as he joined me in the tiny shade.

I took off my hat and wiped my forehead. "Every summer I tell myself to find a different job that doesn't take standing in this humidity and every summer I don't do it. I'm too lazy and I blame the heat."

Zig laughed, "A merciless cycle."

I lightly joined in then fanned myself with my hat. "I guess I stay for the perks."

"I need ta ask youse a favah."

I raised my eyebrows at his sudden change in subject, but listened all the same.

"Clover's in 'Hattan and she's supposed to be in Queens. Spot is clampin down on her and wants me ta let him know if she's, ya know, slackin on the job."

"Okay…" I waited for him to elaborate because so far, I had no idea what this had to do with me.

"I don't mind handlin Spot, he's easy." I smirked at his confidence.

"But Clover ain't listenin ta me and if she keeps this up, she ain't gonna be a boid much longah."

"Since when do you care about Clover being a bird? I thought you considered her to be a nuisance?" I asked curiously.

It was true. Ever since Spot had allowed her to be a Brooklyn bird last year, Zig had complained about his job being reduced to a child's game. Even though Spot still considered Zig to be his most efficient and reliable bird, Clover was obviously a close second. Now, that's tough for a boy to understand--especially a proud Brooklyn boy.

Zig sighed. Then, after a moment's pause, pointed down the block to where Spot was. He had just finished selling and was on his way over to pick me up for lunch. Taking advantage of our last minute alone, Zig turned slightly toward me. "It's all she's got."

The sincerity in his voice almost caused heartache. Clover was the youngest Brooklyn newsie (Spot never allowed anyone too young because of safety, sending them to the other boroughs instead) and had thus gained the status of little sister to everyone. There was never a day she went without a meal or abed to sleep in and I was sure that if she was still around when she was sixteen, no boyfriend would survive the onslaught of Brooklyn newsies.

Spot came up and greeted me with a quick kiss on the lips. "It's too damn hot out heah. I say we break for lunch." Since it was too hot for any physical contact, he placed his hand beside me on the wall and leaned against it in a way that clearly showed to any passerby that I was unavailable. I didn't mind this in the slightest.

"Ain't youse back a bit early?" Spot asked Zig.

"Uh-"

I turned to Spot with some quick thinking. "I left my necklace in Manhattan yesterday. The clasp must have broken and he recognized it as mine."

Spot glanced between the two of us suspiciously. "You weren't wearing your necklace yesterday. You never wear that necklace."

"Yes, I do. And I did yesterday. I just tucked it under my shirt." Hewas completely right.

"And you recognized it?" Spot turned to Zig, who smiled casually and nodded.

"Anyway," I planted my hat back on and stepped out into the sun. "I have to go to Manhattan to pick it up, so I can't do lunch."

"Wait, why didn't you bring it back with you?" Again, Zig kept astraight face under Spot's watchful eye, showing why he was such a successful bird.

"I gotta connection wit a guy ovah dere. He said the clasp on the necklace was easy enough and is fixin it up as a favah." I smiled at Zig.

"And you have ta pick it up now?" Spot turned back to me.

"You know how important that necklace is, Spot. I've had it since…before I can remember. There's no way I'm leaving it in Manhattan." I turned to leave, but Spot spoke before I could walk.

"Den I'll come wit youse."

"Uh, no. I believe you have some selling to do. Remember? I'm cleaning out your pockets tonight." I went back to plant a kiss on his cheek and smiled. "I'll be back in a couple hours."

I took off quickly, not wanting to face any more questions, and missed the small exchange between Spot and Zig.

"Zig," Spot clapped a hand on his bird's shoulder. "Da next time youse go behind my back wit my goil, make suah youse gotta bettah story den dat, cause I don't wanna know bout it."

Zig froze and watched in humiliation as Spot walked away towards Gideon's. ------------------------------------------------The only problem with Spot's interruption was that I had no idea where to look for Clover. Most likely, none of the other boys had noticed her. Without any idea of her whereabouts, finding her in Manhattan would be nearly impossible. Luckily, I knew Zig's rounds as if I took them myself and decided that walking them would be a good place to start. The unlucky part of it was that it was noon and the streets were busting with people and I was starting to get hungry. Though, my stomach is used to being empty for long periods of time, it was making me cranky and bitter. Being hot and hungry has never been a good combination for me.

After what felt like an eternity of searching the streets, I heard a scramble in an alley nearby and anall-too-familiar voice. Oscar.

I cautiously walked down the alley to find the Delancy brothers closing in on a defiant Clover and another boy her age. As if hunger, heat, and lying to Spot wasn't enough…now I had to deal with these two idiots.

"Don't you maggots have somethin bettah ta do then harass a couple a kids?" I stood at the end of the alley with my hands on my hips. My sour mood clouded my otherwise very alert and sensible judgment.

"Now that you're here, we do," Oscar answered with a growing smirk.

"Cute." I glared and pushed past them to Clover, who now looked caught between excitement and fear. "You've got some explaining ta do, kiddo."

"Sorry, Remy-" Clover started, but stopped when a hand landed on my waist.

I whirled around and pushed Oscar at the chest. "Look, Oscar, I'm hot, tired, hungry, and not very happy right now, so do yourself and your dumb ox of a brother a favor and-hey!"

Hands grabbed my upper arms and Morris easily lifted me off the ground, pinning me to his body. My hat fell to the ground causing my long blonde hair to topple down. The boy with Clover ran at Oscar and began beating his fists at him, but Oscar easily held him off, laughing.

"Hey!" A new voice entered the fray at the alley opening. "Hey, let them go!"

The brothers looked down the alley at the figure, but only laughed again. I, however, took that moment to swiftly kick Morris's shin and plunge my elbow into his gut, causing him to release me and hunch over. After straightening my shirt and tossing my hair to the side, I sent a glare to Oscar. The figure had started running towards us so Oscar did the math and decided to take off in the opposite direction, dragging his brother with him.

"What a dunce." I scoffed, shaking my head after the two.

"Wow! That was so cool!" The boy stood next to me, smiling.

"Did you see that, David? She just took down a guy twice her size!" He turned to the newcomer in excitement.

Even in my anger I couldn't help but chuckle a little. It was Clover's laughter next to me that reminded me why I had come and brought back my black mood. "Clover, you wanna explain yourself?" I asked with my arms crossed.

The boy piped up in her defense. "It's not her fault. I asked her-"

"And she made the decision for herself." I shot back at the kid without thought and kept my gaze on Clover instead. "What were you thinking, coming to Manhattan when you were specifically told to go to Queens?"

"I told you, I asked her to come." The boy stepped in between us and looked up at me defiantly.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I asked, "And who are you, exactly?" I found his chivalry to be quite cute and felt my anger ebbing, just looking at him.

"I'm Les. And that's my brother David." He pointed over my shoulder at the older boy.

I finally turned and took in the fourth person. He was a little taller than me, with curly brown hair and nice clothing. Or, at least, nicer than mine.

He came, put a hand on his younger brother's shoulder, and looked at me.

"Sorry if he caused any trouble."

"Well, I'm sure he didn't ask the Delancy brothers to harass them. But they should know better than to mess with those two, even if they are complete trolls."

I looked down at Clover who looked back at me with a guilty smile.

David asked, "Are you Clover's sister?"

I tilted my head in confusion because of the way he emphasized 'you'. Had Clover talked about having an older sister? The sudden drop of Clover's head and shuffling of feet told me she must have.

"I don't know what Clover's told you but-"

Clover quickly stepped between us and piped up. "This is Remy. She's a newsy too." I rolled my eyes at Clover's obvious attempt to cover something up.

"It's nice to meet you." David held out his hand for me to shake, but I didn't oblige. Maybe I should have but I was in way too big of a hurry to be nice.

"Uh-huh." I turned away to search for my hat and found it a couple feet away. Shaking it and slapping it on my pants, I got rid of the dust and hastily pulled back my hair and tucked it under the hat.

"Are you okay?" David asked hesitantly.

"Oh sure," I waved my hand at him. "It's nothin I haven't dealt with before."

"Do you know those two?" He pointed down the alley where Oscar and Morris had disappeared.

I nodded distractedly and whipped my brow. "Do you know what time it is?" I asked.

David looked down at his watch and answered, "It's 1:45."

"Great." Without another glance to David and Les, I grabbed Clover's arm and pulled her down the alley to the street. "Common."

"Wait," David followed with his brother in toe. "Don't you want to report this or something?"

"Not really." We reached the end of the alley where I tugged Clover to the right. I was relieved to find we still had time to get back to Brooklyn before it was too late.

"But what they did…that isn't right!" He stepped in front of me to stop us from going any further.

"Look," I did my best to keep my voice calm and my temper in check. Even if David was trying to help, he was standing between me and a long awaited date with Spot. "I appreciate your concern but we don't have time and the bulls wouldn't give a damn anyway. It's not that big of a deal."

I pushed pass him and continued down the street but he wasn't convinced. "Are you sure you're okay?" He called after us.

Not wanting to delay our journey any more, I waved my hand in the air to say goodbye without turning around. Clover followed, waving over her shoulder and calling back to the boys. "See you later, Les! Bye, David!"

Just to make sure she didn't run off, I held Clover's hand as we pushed through the crowds toward the Brooklyn Bridge. When we finally got out of the thick of it, she looked cautiously up at me.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Not yet, but we all are if we don't get back soon." I dodged between two moving carriages and received an angry look from the driver. "Both Zig and I covered for you, so I hope you enjoyed yourself today."

"You did?" I refused to look at her, knowing she was wearing a guilty expression, but nodded. With one pout, she could melt me into submission.

"I guess I won't be coming back to Manhattan for a while…" She sighed, depressed. "Well, at least I was able to help Les one last time."

"What do you mean?"

"His dad got hurt and is out of work, so they needed money."

"Clover, are you telling me that you gave all your money to a complete stranger?!"

"He's not a stranger, Remy. Les is my friend and his family is nice." She lowered her voice so I was barely able to hear her. "And I didn't give him just my money."

I froze at her words, turned her around, and knelt down so we were eye toeye. "Whose money did you give him?"

She didn't answer, but avoided eye contact.

"Clover," I closed my eyes in exasperation and slight fear. "Please, please, please…" I opened myeyes again to look at her. "Tell me you didn't take the money from the lodging house jar."

"They're in trouble, Remy! Les says he might have to stop going to school!" Clover was desperate, but I was on the verge of hysteria. I sat frozen for a minute; my mind going a mile a minute in attempt to find a solution. Spot wouldn't overlook this, no matter what face Clover gave him.

"Let's go." I grabbed her hand again and started dragging her back through Manhattan.

"Where-"

"We're not going back to Brooklyn without every penny you stole. I can't believe you, Clover. How much was it?"

There was no response and when I finally stopped to look at her, I noticed she was crying. I mentally slapped myself for being so harsh and knelt down again.

"Look, what you did wasn't right and I doubt Spot's gonna just let it go, but I'll do everything I can to help." I wiped one of her tears off her cheek and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, kiddo. We'll figuresomething out, okay?"

She gave a sniffle and nodded her answer.

"Now, I need to know how much you took so we can give it all back. Do you know?"

"Yeah, it was five dollars and 15 cents. A dollar of it was mine. I'd been saving up."

"Okay, we'll have to sell this afternoon just in case and then go ask Les for the rest of the money back. Do you know where he lives?"

Again, Clover nodded and began leading the way through the streets, her shoulders sagging in resignation.------------------------------------------------------------------The Jacobs family lived in a small building only a couple blocks from Central Park. I wasn't looking forward to going in there, but knew we couldn't return without trying. And any sensible family wouldn't accept money that wasn't rightfully earned. In fact, I doubted that Les had even told his parents about the money yet. I sighed. It had to be almost five o'clock and even if we ran back to Brooklyn, there was no way I would make it back in time for dinner with Spot.

Running my hand over my face, I thought of the millions of places I would rather be at that moment, and then knocked on the door three times.

"Have I already told you how much you owe me for this?" I asked Clover as the door opened.

The young man from earlier opened it and greeted us with a surprised smile. "Oh…Hi."

"Hi," I smiled and pushed Clover in front of me. "Clover has something she needs to say to Les."

"Oh, sure." He opened the door wider in order to allow us to see Les sitting inside. With a gentle nudge from me, Clover crossed the threshold and approached Les.

"Do you want to come in?" David asked politely.

"No, that's okay. I'll wait out here."

He nodded and so we both stood there waiting…in complete silence. "So, you're a newsy?" David asked conversationally.

"Yup."

"For how long?"

"About eight years, I think."

David stood awkwardly in the doorway, his hands restlessly hanging at his sides, while I casually stood with my hands in my pockets.

"Do you like it?"

I shrugged, "It puts food in my stomach and a roof over my head."He nodded politely and then we fell into silence again. I looked over his shoulder for Clover, but couldn't see her in the room. What was taking her so long?

There was another awkward moment of silence in which I played unconsciously with my grandmother's necklace.

_My__ grandmother's necklace._

"Oh…shit." I mumbled to myself. There, hanging around my neck was the small opal I had inherited from my mother as a child. When had I put it on? Had Spot noticed it? I looked back up to see concern on David's face and cringed.

"Sorry. It's…" I sighed and ran a frustrated hand through my hair. He had no idea what was going on and why should he care? "I'm not having a very good day."

David had no chance to respond as Clover and Les finally came out into the hallway. I tore my eyes away from David and addressed Clover, "We all set?"

Clover pulled a handful of change out of her pocket and handed it to me.

"Good." I said and pocketed the change. "Now we have to go home."

"Isn't it getting a little late to be walking all the way back to Brooklyn?"

Against my better judgment, I laughed. "Do you always worry this much?"

David opened his mouth to respond but seemed too shocked to find the words he wanted. Seeing as he wasn't going to say anything, I looked down at Les. "Don't worry. I'll make sure Clover is able to come back and visit every once in a while. Though," I eyed Clover standing next to me. "I wouldn't count on anything too soon."

Clover frowned and mumbled a goodbye as I lead the way down the hallway. I exchanged one last goodbye and then Clover and I were down the stairs and back on the streets. Seeing as it was late and we were both hungry, I made the suggestion of eating dinner in Manhattan and Clover agreed.

The day had not gone how I had originally planned, but even with missing dinner, I found myself in a slightly better mood. Clover may have caused a lot of trouble, but like I said, it's not easy staying mad at her for long. Plus, I figured Spot would be plenty mad for the both of us.

"I like David." Clover stated rather matter-of-factly. "He's nice."

I nodded, but had my mind on someone else. Tomorrow was Monday, and Spot usually handled the next week's business with Flash and Zig over dinner. Tuesdays were set aside for Manhattan and Wednesday was poker night. Who knew when we would have a chance for a date.

"And he's cute too. I bet he's smart. Don't you think so?" She flashed a smile that grabbed my attention and made me narrow my eyes.

"Just what are you playing at?" I eyed her carefully.

"Nothing…" She answered and I playfully pushed her with my hip.

"Clover, you are dangerously close to being kicked out of Brooklyn." I playfully slapped her with my hat. "If only Spot knew his bird was working against him."

Knowing better then to take what Clover mentioned seriously, I opened the door to Tibby's and laughed in good humor. "David wouldn't last one second in Brooklyn, let alone being a newsy…."


	4. The Pains of a Past Untold: Part One

**Sorry for the delay. All I have to say is life happens.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 4: The Pains of a Past Untold: Part One

"_Maggie!" My head shot up from my pillow at the sound of my father's voice yelling down the hallway. He came bounding into the room, the smell of smoke following him. "Quickly sweetheart, I need you to come with me." _

"_What's going on Daddy?" I rubbed my eyes as he pulled me to my feet. He ignored my question and picked me up. _

"_Hold on tight and keep your eyes closed." I did as he told me and felt him tense as we walked through the house. I knew the steps by heart and knew we were heading down the stairs, through the shop, and out the front door. While my eyes were closed, I could feel the dense smoke fill my lungs and coughed into his shoulder. The bottom of the stairs creaked when he took the last steps and suddenly it was as if we were in an inferno. The heat was almost too much to bear so I held tightly to my father's shirt, scared._

_Once we were outside, relief hit, but it was temporary. My father put me down in the street and turned to her brother. "Do you have Izzy?"_

_Jonathan nodded and gestured to the small blonde at his side. "Where's your mother?" My father asked urgently._

_The flames of the fire reached high into the air, brightly contrasting the dark night. There was a distant sound of bells as the water wagon headed our way, but the flames had already engulfed our home and it was spreading quickly to the upstairs._

_I was so mesmerized by the fire that it barely registered that my father was running back to the house._

"_Daddy, no!" I yelled and ran after him, tugging at his sleeve._

_He turned around and bent down to kiss my forehead. "Be strong Mags. Stay with your brother and sister."_

_He left me standing there to watch him enter back into the flames. They roared and licked at the house. I wanted to run after him but Jonathan held me back._

_Then, I watched as my world collapsed in an instant. There was a deafening sound as the roof of the house crashed down and left nothing standing. I no longer felt the heat of the flames, the burning of the smoke, or the sound of screaming around me. But I ran; I ran as fast as I could towards that fire._

"_Daddy!" I screamed and kicked at the person holding me back. "Momma! No!"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I flew up from my bunk, chest heaving and sweat dousing my body. There was no need to put my hand to my face as I already knew tears were flowing down my cheeks. Sniffling, I pulled myself out of bed and wiped my sleeve across my face. It was still in the middle of the night and everyone else was fast 

asleep. I, however, couldn't get the image of the fire out of my head. I quietly walked across the room and into the hallway, stopping at Spot's door. 

Slowly, I opened his door and walked to the side of his bed. It was hot at night so he slept without any blankets but was still wearing an under shirt and his trousers; too lazy to change out of them no doubt. The sound of my shuffling feet and quiet sobs woke Spot up. He stared at me through the darkness but I didn't wait for an invitation as I lay next to him.

"Remy?" He asked groggily.

I didn't answer but buried my face in his chest to cry. To my immense relief, he didn't make a sound but pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms protectively around me. 

It had been a very long time since I had last dreamt of my parents' death and it came as a shock to me. I didn't care what anyone said; time has never healed the wound of losing my parents that night and it never would. If anything, it was more painful. 

After what seemed like hours of crying, I finally stopped. I was breathing heavily in an attempt to pull myself together, still allowing a few silent tears to fall.

"You alright?" Spot whispered into my hair.

I took another calming breath before nodding. "I'm sorry. I just had an awful dream about the night…the night my parents…" I couldn't bring myself to say it. How dreadful it was to relive it again! I felt like a child running to her parent's bed after having a nightmare but Spot seemed to understand.

"The fire?" He asked cautiously.

Another sniffle escaped as I nodded.

"Christ," He said this more to himself than to me and tightened his hold. "I'm sorry, Remy."

"I know it was a long time ago but," Tears brimmed at my eyes again. "…but I can't shake this feeling. This horrible sadness-"

"Hey," He softly pulled me up so I was looking in his face. "It's okay ta be sad." 

My lips curved up into a kind of half smile at his comforting words. I knew it wasn't easy for him to play the role of the caring boyfriend, but you wouldn't know it from tonight.

I settled down next to him again and we fell into silence. My eyes drifted close and my mind eased at the feel of Spot rubbing his hand up and down my arm soothingly. He leaned down and kissed the crook in my neck.

Without looking up at Spot, I asked, "Can I go see Blue tomorrow?"

"Sure." He answered quietly. I knew that if I had looked up, I would have seen surprise on his face. Visiting my cousin was not a common occurrence and I guess it was even more unlikely that I would ask Spot's permission first. "Do youse want me ta come wit youse?"

I nodded against his chest, absentmindedly picking at the fabric of his shirt. "If you can."

Silence followed and I felt my eye lids get heavy again. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"As long as you don't kick me."

I smiled and lifted my head so it was even with his, seeing a smirk play on his lips. "I wouldn't worry. I'm sure you'd have the grace to land on all fours if you hit the floor.

"Huh," Spot chuckled to himself. "Even in a state of frailty she can tilt."

Leaning forward, I kissed him sweetly and he gladly returned it. When I pulled away, I looked him in the eyes and said, "Thank you."

I think he understood that I was thanking him for much more than just letting me sleep with him because the smirk he was wearing slipped off his face. He reached up and held mine in his hands and moved his thumb across one cheek to wipe an escaping tear away. There was concern in his eyes that even he couldn't mask. 

I sighed and settled myself next to him, placing my head on his chest. Spot kissed my head and pulled me close again. With the comfort of Spot's arms around me, I was able to finally drift off to sleep. Hoping against hope, it would be a dreamless sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, I woke up in Spot's bed alone. The door to his room was ajar and I could hear him giving directions to Flash for the day. I felt a pang of guilt for causing Spot to leave Brooklyn for the day. He hated to do it, yet, here he was, willingly giving up his day for me.

I sat up and pulled my knees into my chest, waiting for Spot to finish. He silently came back in and when he noticed I was up, smiled. 

I returned his smile with a little hesitation. "You don't have to come you know. I'll be fine going by myself."

He shrugged non-chalontly, acting as if it wasn't as big of a deal as it really was. "You'd bettah get ready."

I nodded and got out of bed to go clean up and change. It wasn't long before we were out the door and on our way to Queens.

The walk was spent mostly in silence. Spot occasionally greeted people on the street; some newsies, some old folk whom I assumed were his regulars, and others whom were complete strangers. Every 

once in a while, he would send a side glance at me to which I would respond with a smile. If it wasn't enough that I had come into his room crying last night, my quiet demeanor this morning was enough to send him warning signals. Yeah, he knew I was still upset from last night and there wasn't any way for me to hide it from him.

It was strange. Even though I felt better after waking up, I still felt a deep sadness. That same feeling I had in the dream and no matter how much I tried, I couldn't get rid of it. The only reason I wanted to come to Queens was merely to see Blue's reassuring smile. He wouldn't even have to say anything, just know what I was going through.

We finally reached Queens and started our search for Blue. Kazmo, one of his newsies, pointed us in the direction of his selling spot so we could easily find him. Blue saw us coming up to him and shouldered his papes, a look of curiosity on his face.

"What brings Brook-" The question died on his lips when he saw the expression on my face. "Remy, what's wrong?"

I threw my arms around his middle and hugged him. He put his papes down and gently returned my hug, giving Spot a questioning look. Spot however, didn't give him an explanation.

"Remy," He pushed me away slightly and looked down at my face. "What happened?"

Feeling complete and uttershame for my earlier break down, I refused to let myself cry anymore and took a deep breathto answer. "I had a horrible dream."

Blue chuckled and stepped back in surprise. "Is that all? Christ, I thought…well, I thought it had to be something worse than that!"

"It was the fire." I quietly stated. Comprehension dawned in Blue's eyes and he put an arm around my shoulder."It's alrightRemy," He kissed my forehead in a brotherly fashion thenlooked to Spot. "It's actually funny you came today cause I was just thinking bout coming ta Brooklyn for a chat."

Spot eyed Blue and crossed his arms. "Weren't youse comin tanight?"

"Yeah, but it don't concion everyone else…" Blue didn't finish his thought but I saw Spot's eyes flit to me and then back to him.

I pulled away from Blue. "I hate it when you guys do that. Do you want me to leave you two alone?" I asked with my eyebrows raised, a little perturbed at the change in topic.

Blue rubbed the back of his neck and stared apologetically at me but Spot didn't address my slight outburst. "Come on ovah early. We can talk den."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous." I said, rolling my eyes. "I'll go find Jersey. You do business." I waved my hands at them and muttered to myself. "I should have known." 

"Hey, don't go runnin off. Meet us foah lunch alright?" Blue called after my retreating back but I didn't respond.

Spot spoke up in his leader tone, "Bruin."

I turned around but kept walking. "I heard!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Audience POV**

Spot and Blue watched Remy leave and made sure she was securely around the corner before turning back to each other.

"Well?" Spot wasn't exactly happy about having to force Remy away but he had no choice. The look Blue gave him left the impression that it had to do with her. It was the only reason he ever had to do business with Blue; when it involved Remy. As much as he hated to admit, she was what kept the alliance between Brooklyn and Queens and, in his opinion, understanding between himself and Blue. Unlike a lot of the other leaders, Spot respected Blue and thought he was adescent leader. Different than himself but then again, Queens was very different from Brooklyn.

Blue, on the other hand, was a little hesitant when it came to Spot. He was a fine leader and even met his standards as Remy's boyfriend, but when the two intersected, he wasn't sure. 

"I had a visit a couple days ago from someone very interested in our Remy."

"What do you mean _interested_?"

"Well," Blue sighed. "I'd rather be telling her leader than her boyfriend-"

Spot shifted and put a hand on his cane, glaring at Blue. He didn't like the insinuation that he couldn't differentiate between business and personal matters.

"-but I think you're more capable of taking care of her than anyone else."

"Damn straight."

Blue ignored his prideful statement and continued, "It was Jonathan."

Spot let Blue's information roll over in his mind as he dropped his glare. This was not what he had expected to hear. It had been over two years since Jonathan had last tried to locate Remy and was successful. Only, he had no intention of reuniting with her; just an intention to string her along with talk of being a family and then disappearing with every penny Remy owned. Spot's grip on his cane tightened in anger. Now he understood why Blue was so hesitant to share the information with him.

"What did he want?" Spot practically seethed.

"What do youse think? He wanted to know where Remy was and claimed he wasn't going to leave until he spoke to her."

"Dat ain't gonna happen."

"I threw him off the scent a bit but who knows if he bought it. He won't rest until he's searched every part of New York for her and Brooklyn is probably at the top of his list." 

The two boys stood in silence as people passed them on the street. Blue looked around before addressing Spot again. "What do youse think we should do? Keep her here?"

Spot shook his head. "No, you said it yourself. She's safest in Brooklyn and she'd never stop badgering you for answers." Spot ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Shit, she's already gonna be suspicious."

"You ain't gonna tell her are you?"

Spot didn't answer because he didn't know.

"You know Remy," Blue was adamant. "She would insist on seeing him and would only get disappointment in return."

Of course he knew that. "Yeah, yeah, alright, I won't tell her." He cursed Jonathan. "I'll spread da woid and make suah everyone keeps their eyes open foah da scum bag."

They started walking down the street to a restaurant for lunch where they'd wait for Remy. 

"Dat dream must've really shook her up if she wanted ta come all da way heah."

Spot didn't know what to be more worried about, the dream or the sudden appearance of her brother. He nodded, a dark look over coming his features. "Came inta my room cryin…I haven't seen her cry like dat in a long time." 

It was only a couple months ago that she had cried because of the war with Jimmy but that was different. Her tears then had been of exhaustion and relief but last night, last night was sheer pain and he hated it; hated that he couldn't do anything about it. But he could stop Jonathan and that was exactly what he intended to do. Business or not, Jonathan was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Normal POV**

I was walking to lunch with Jersey at my side. She had insisted on walking me to lunch, saying she was going there anyway. We saw Spot and Blue in the distance and I immediately picked up on Spot's evident anger. He and Blue were still exchanging words so I stopped a block or so away, not really sure if I should approach or not.

"Remy, I gotta say it." Jersey spoke from my side.

"What?" I asked, never taking my eyes off the boys.

"I can see why so many girls envy you." I rolled my eyes but she continued, "However, I myself do not."

Smiling, I looked at my friend who looked dead serious. "I mean it. You may have one hell of a good looking boyfriend but I can only imagine how irritating it must be to not only havean overprotective boyfriend, but an overprotective cousin. No offence." She added. 

Even though I agreed with her, I laughed good-naturedly. "None taken. I knew what I was getting into with Spot and I'm used to Blue. So I guess I should consider myself lucky."

"Well, like I said," Jersey broke into a smile. "You have a very attractive boyfriend." 

Laughing together, we walked the rest of the way down the block where Spot and Blue noticeably changed their demeanors. I meant what I said to Jersey. As irritating as they may be, I knewboth Spot and Bluemeant the best. I just had to make sure they didn't screw up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah, I still don't know what I think of this chapter...**

**All the storylines have now been introduced so I can really get going now. Don't forget to let me know what you think! Sometimes that review button gets a little lonely. Thanks!**


	5. The Pains of a Past Untold: Part Two

Chapter 5: The Pains of a Past Untold: Part Two

Lunch with Blue and Jersey was just what I needed. And if I wasn't mistaken, Spot enjoyed it as well. While the boys discussed the new leader in Harlem, which neither of them had met, Jersey and I discussed the next annual girls' fight. Ebony had never carried out on her threat and as glad as we were that she didn't, now that the fight was fast approaching, we were wondering if it would have been for the best if she did after all.

"Let's really go crazy and have the final fight be between Bubbles and Pearl," Jersey suggested, causing both of us to laugh.

"No, a real fight would be between Sole and Switch."

"I'd pay ta see youse and Ebony goin at it again."

"Oh, God," I grimaced at the memory. "Please, don't bring that up. That was awful."

Jersey laughed again as I continued, "I'm just glad its Dreads this year and not me." I wondered what would have happened last year if it had been Dreads who had to fight Ebony.

"Speaking of Ebony, are she and Skittery together, or not?"

"A good question." I took a sip of my water and swirled the glass around in the air before planting it firmly on the table. "One that I don't think even they know the answer to. Though I would appreciate them staying apart as long as possible," I stated dejectedly.

The happiness of the moment disappeared at the mention of Skitts and instead of the warm feeling, there was a cold dread sitting callously in my stomach. With the events of the past two days, I had no time to consider the bet I had so stupidly made with Skittery.

"You like her that much, huh?" Jersey raised her eyebrows in humor.

It wasn't always like this; Jersey and I being so chummy. I never really was friends with the girls from the other boroughs, simply because it took too much work. I was way too lazy. What must have turned it around for all of us was the fight last summer. Our mutual hatred of Ebony acted like glue, bringing us together, united against her.

"Oh, she's okay." I sighed, resigned to the fact that Ebony was stuck in the lives of us newsies. I really didn't hate her. I just thought that selling papes on the weekend didn't constitute as being a newsy. Maybe that's what I held against her. She was able to escape life on the street because she had a home to go to during the week. It was as if she vacationed with us on the weekends or something.

"Yeah," she nodded in agreement. "It's not like she lied, cheated, threatened, stole…"

I laughed and she pointed at me. "…or dated Spot for that matter."

The mention of his name brought Spot out of his conversation with Blue and into ours.

I grimaced for the second time. "Another awful memory, so let's not mention that again either."

"I wouldn't even consider dat a relationship. It ain't like I got any." Spot said this very casually and it irked me.

Clicking my tongue at him and punching his shoulder, I scolded, "Spot!"

The table chuckled and I elbowed him for good measure. "Besides, if that's your classification of a relationship, we're certainly not dating."

"Hey, I've been dreaming about dating you for a long time."

There was a cough across the table as Jersey tried to cover up a laugh, and Blue scowled at Spot's implication. Even though I found his comment unbelievably inappropriate for the current company, I smiled. "Keep dreaming there, lover boy."

He smirked, knowing his effect on me. "At least I got youse wakin up on da right side a da bed."

This time I blushed.

"Well, this was fun," Blue said as he shoved his chair away from the table, rolling his eyes. He clearly didn't enjoy where the conversation had gone.

"But I need ta get back ta sellin." Blue stood up, the rest of us following his example. "Think you can go on without me Mag?"

I smiled and nodded my head. "I think I can cope. Thanks for taking my mind off things."

He gave me a side hug and spit shook with Spot. Jersey shook hands as well, still grinning from ear to ear. "See you at the fight next month." She winked and followed Blue out the door.

"Well?" Spot looked at me questioningly.

"Let's go home."

"Spot?" I asked as I followed him through the streets of Queens.

"Hmm?"

"My father owned his own carpentry shop. Did you know that?"

"No."

"And he was Irish. Did you know that?" I played with the opal necklace around my neck. "Just like you."

"I always had a feeling your dad was a good man." He smirked. I smiled, but then it faded.

"He was a good man. But my grandmother did not agree."



I don't know where it came from, but ever since last night, I had a strong desire to reveal more to Spot. He didn't look at me as I began an explanation that was long overdue, but grabbed my hand and guided me through the crowds.

"She was a high society woman who thought my mother deserved something better than a dirty immigrant from Ireland; even though he was born here and a true American. He held the name of my Irish family, and that was enough for her."

Even trailing behind him slightly, I could tell his face had hardened, but he continued to pull on my hand and didn't say a word.

"His parents were good people, though. I don't remember much about them because they died when I was very young – that's how I got this necklace - but my father always talked very highly of them. I was even named after my grandmother, Maggie O'Connor."

"O'Connor?" Spot looked at me in confusion, obviously trying to work out the puzzle.

I nodded. "My father changed his name in order to marry my mother. While Poppop didn't care, it was the only way Nanna, my other grandmother, would allow it. My mom's dad was a quiet man who let Nanna spend his money and have her high society way."

"What happened to them?"

I tensed at his question and felt myself clam up. "That's a good question. Poppop died not long before my parents, but I don't know about my grandmother."

This was where my story got a little more…complicated. I tilted my head a little to look at Spot. He stopped in front of a store for some temporary shade and placed me in front of him. He held my gaze, waiting for me to continue. There wasn't a hint of boredom or irritation in his expression and I felt a sudden burst of appreciation for him because of it. In fact, at that moment, with my hand in his, I thought I might feel more than just appreciation for him. I smiled to myself, thinking the moment was rather ordinary for such a thought.

"I was always my father's daughter and I think she saw that," I continued more confidently. "Jonathan and I both took after him and she did not like that. My father endured a lot of pain and abuse from her but never, ever, let us return that hatred. We didn't always listen, though. Jon constantly played tricks on her and I couldn't help but be an accomplice. She was so…selfish. Her very life's aspiration was shot to hell when my mother married my father." I was practically whispering now. "Though, I'm sure she got what she wanted in the end."

"Youse don't mean da fire, do youse?"

"No, no," I shook my head. "Losing her daughter wasn't what she wanted. She wasn't that heartless."

Silence passed between us. I sighed, and, refusing to return to my previous mood, decided to let the subject drop. "I feel much better now."



"Good, cause we gotta work dis aftahnoon."

"You mean, you don't have leader business?" I asked mockingly.

"Nope." He kept his gaze forward. "Youse stuck wit me, Bruin."

"Then you can tell me what it was Blue wanted."

"Ya know," Spot adopted a pensive expression. "I wonder why Blue didn't just tell Clovah instead of waitin foah me, or why she didn't figure it out foah herself last night." He was talking more to himself now but I couldn't help but feel nervous. Clover isn't nearly as good at lying to Spot as Zig is.

"Again, if you tell me, I can help," I said hopefully.

"Surah." His gaze was serious as he looked down at me. "Den youse can tell me why youse and Zig lied ta me yestahday."

Okay, so maybe Zig wasn't great either. "I have no idea what you're talking about," I lied, knowing full well he would call me on it.

Yesterday seemed like so long ago. Actually, I was pretty amazed at how smoothly things had gone when I returned to Brooklyn last night - coincidentally, only minutes before Clover returned from "Queens". Against my better judgement, I didn't make Clover come clean. I really did think that what she did was admirable, no matter how wrong it was. Instead, I tossed the money at Spot when I entered and told him not to ask any questions; I had dealt with it. He wasn't happy at first, spouting his usual, "I told you I didn't want youse interferin." Nothing came of it, so I'm assuming he got over it.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I smiled innocently up at Spot, who scoffed.

"Youse always been a horrible liah."

"I wish I could say the same for you."

"Ah, but den I wouldn't be da King of Brooklyn, now would I? Being able ta bluff is what makes me so irresistibly charming and mysterious."

I rolled my eyes. "That all depends on who you ask."

Of course, the moment I said it, I wished I hadn't. "Then let's ask someone, huh?" He released my hand and started looking for the nearest cluster of girls. We were back in Brooklyn now, so there was no doubt in my mind that he wouldn't be successful in convincing girls that he was charming.

"Spot," I groaned as I followed him and grabbed his arm. "That really isn't necessary."

"Yeah, it is. You were the one who suggested-"

"Alright, alright, you win," I offered, feeling slightly mortified at the prospect of him blatantly asking someone about his good looks and personality. I kept tugging at his sleeve. He shook his head.



"I wanna second opinion." He looked over my shoulder and smiled as he saw a group of girls around our age standing outside a store. "How bout dem?" He asked as he started to walk over to them.

"No, Spot…okay, look." He stopped at my protest and raised his eyebrows expectantly, sensing my defeat. "You're very mysterious…"

"And?"

"…and irresistibly charming; the man of my dreams," I continued sarcastically. "I'm finding it very hard to keep my hands off your toned, godly body. I don't know how I would ever make it through a day without seeing your glorious face." I smirked as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'm not worthy."

"Few people are." He matched my smirk before bringing his lips to mine for a captivating kiss. It wasn't typical for us to share a kiss in public but I was willing to make exceptions.

"Now," Spot said as he pulled away and began leading the way down the street again.

"We really do need ta go sell. Did you wanna go ta 'Hatten foah yoah usual visit or did youse get yoah fill of Skittery yestaday?"

Again with the dread.

"I don't feel like walking all the way over there."

"Good, cause I didn't eithah."

I raised an eyebrow, "You were planning on coming, were you?"

"I told youse," He spared me a side glance as we pushed through the busy streets. "Youse stuck wit me."

"If that's the case," I smiled mischievously, "then I would like to make a request that you work on not kicking in your sleep. And keep those dreams of yours to yourself," I added seriously.

Spot insisted on selling with me so I had to go looking for Zig with him. Imagine my surprise when Zig turned up with a black eye, discreetly trying to cover it up with his cap while getting instructions from Spot. A surge of guilt went through me as I realized he wasn't hiding it from Spot, but from me. Apparently, Spot hadn't taken yesterday as well as I had originally thought and had punished Zig for the mishap.

A part of me wanted to give Spot a matching bruise, but a stronger part of me wanted to apologize for going behind his back.

All of this was dropped as the exchange between Spot and Zig turned serious. At least, that's what I got from across the street where I sat fanning myself from the heat. I excused myself from the conversation 

at the beginning, knowing I wouldn't be invited. My mind drifted back to a subject of more importance: Boston.

Did I want it? I couldn't lie to myself and say I didn't. But how do you come out and say something like that? "Hey, Spot. I'm leaving

Brooklyn to become a nurse in a couple weeks and won't be back for a year. Be sure to write."

I gave a short laugh at the thought of Spot writing letters. Somehow it seemed very out of character for him. A picture of the lodging house came to mind in which Spot was attempting to write a letter amongst the distractions of Brooklyn: Clover jumping up and down excitedly asking to read the letter, Ace going on and on about how romantic letter writing was, Flash and Dreads fighting over the fact that he never sent her letters, not to mention Hawk rambling about all the girls who wrote him love letters. The thought seemed so realistic that it made me laugh to myself. No, Spot would certainly not be writing me. I would have to do all the writing.

I occurred to me that I was accepting my fate.

Spot and Zig exchanged curt nods before Spot walked back to me, his cane swinging freely at his side. After letting a carriage pass, he jogged across the street, where I stood to met him. Spot adjusted his hat, revealing blonde hair that stuck to his perspiring forehead, and squinted down at his pocket watch.

"I think I missed da Ruthgers…" Spot said, speaking of one of his regulars.

"Well, then!" I skipped and then slowed to a walk, smiling. "Let's get to it!"

Spot smirked, "If I didn't know better, I'd say youse had a good day."

We walked together to the distribution center and I felt guilty for the millionth time that day because my happiness was all a façade.

**Well, I did a little chapter map the other day so future chapters will probably hold a little more value than this one. Though, I like writing a little fluff now and then.**

**My favorite part of this chapter is Spot and his "dating" comment. I couldn't help myself. :) What can I say? Remy needs to have some control over the relationship!**

**Thanks for your reviews! Keep them coming! **


	6. Suspicions and Decisions

**Yay! I finally updated! I wish I could say that this chapter was worth the wait but I don't know. I hope you enjoy it anyway. I've already started the next chapter so it won't be nearly as long before it's up.**

**--**

Chapter 6: Suspicions and Decisions

Something was up. I knew it. It was in the way he spoke, the way he acted, the way he held himself around me, and he was around me a lot nowadays.

I looked across the table at Spot's face as he spoke animatedly with Flash, the two of them joking about some new girl Hawk was trying to get and failing miserably at.

"I'm tellin you guys, she's gorgeous. Long blonde hair, deep blue eyes…" Hawk drabbled on.

Spot's features were relaxed from the easy smile on his face but it didn't seem to reach his eyes. There was a hardness there that I was unfamiliar with and I couldn't help but worry a little. Why were there bags under his eyes? Was he not getting enough sleep? Did this have anything to do with the frequent hushed conversations between him and Zig? Or Blue? Is Brooklyn in trouble? Am I involved?

These questions plagued me all throughout lunch as I continued to study Spot's face, but it didn't go unnoticed. The table broke out in laughter at what I was sure was an inappropriate joke from Flash and Spot turned his gaze on me. His eyebrows scrunched together in question at my calculating look.

'You alright?' I mouthed.

He broke into an easy smile again, this time his eyes played their part, and shook his head in what was more exasperation than a no. Nudging Hawk, he said, "Ask Remy what she thinks."

Hawk's looked to me, his brown eyes hoping, but I only shrugged. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe she doesn't like you?"

He looked taken back. "What?"

"Thank you!" Ace raised her hands above her head. "I told you, she's not playing hard to get."

A murmur went around the table as the three boys shook their heads in disagreement while Ace, Dreads, and I went on the defensive.

"She's totally inta him…"

"No she ain't, you moron!"

"Please," Spot raised his voice above the others. "You girls are all da same." This earned him a scoff from Dreads and a raised eyebrow from me.

"And how is that?" Ace asked calmly.

"You all want da same thing."

"What, some idiot not taking a hint and following us around like a lost puppy?" I rolled my eyes. "You're right, that's what we all want."

"No," Spot sneered. "A guy who can read yoah mind and know that youse want him ta ask youse out when he's gettin da cold shouldah."

"Yeah," Flash pounded the table in agreement. "Like, how's we supposed ta know if youse wanna sleep tagethah or not?"

Disgust was evident in Dreads' face and Spot punched his friend for his stupid remark. "Shuddup youse idiot."

"How did either of you get girlfriends?" Ace asked, gazing between Spot and Flash.

Flash grinned, "We're dat good."

"You're that pathetic." I countered. "Dreads and I had the decency to take pity on you."

Dreads laughed and patted me on the shoulder. "Dats right, boys. We's saints."

"Look, can we get back ta da point?" Hawk interrupted before the boys could argue and looked around the table pleadingly. "You don't think she likes me?"

"I don't know. What gives you the idea she does?" I asked carefully.

Hawk lifted his hand with one finger up as he answered. "She buys a pape from me ev'ry morning-"

"Youse a newsy, Hawk. Dat's usually da case." Dreads threw in but received no acknowledgement from Hawk who continued to tick off his fingers in argument.

"She laughs at my jokes. She asks me all sorts of questions-"

"What kinda questions?"

Hawk shrugged. "Ya know, bout bein a newsy and all." He snapped his fingers suddenly, looking very impressed with himself. "I bet she wants ta be a newsy too! So she can be near me!"

This time the whole table laughed at his expense. "Don't be ridiculous Hawk." I said amused.

--

"Hey, Deuce!" I called after the burly newsy while tucking my afternoon papes under my arm and ran after him.

Deuce was the quiet type, almost to the eerie point of Zig but not nearly as stealthy since he was so large. That was probably why he was in Spot's little 'inner circle', as I liked to call it. Anytime he had to show the long arm of Brooklyn to other boroughs or street gangs, he took the usual crowd; Zig, the eyes and ears of the situation; Flash, the negotiator; Deuce, the intimidator; and if he was in a good mood, Hawk, the charmer. Though, Spot is probably perfectly capable of covering these areas on his own.

Deuce paused outside the distribution center and waited as I caught up with him, a passive expression on his face. It almost made me feel bad for what I was about to do.

"How ya doin?" I asked when I caught up with him.

"Fine." He deadpanned. Did I mention that Deuce wasn't a conversationalist?

"Right," I slowly nodded then looked around to make sure no one was looking and pulled him away from the crowd. "Um, I have a favor to ask you."

I looked at his face to see his reaction but there wasn't one. He just looked at me, waiting for me to continue. "Out of curiosity, Deuce, when were you last on a date?"

I pulled him further away from the distribution center, not wanting anyone to overhear or see the look of sheer confusion on Deuce's face. "Ya mean," he scrunched up his face, "wit a goil?"

Now I was the confused one. "Of course a girl! You do like girls don't you?"

"Yes-"

"Great!" I slapped him on the shoulder, trying to show that I was happy for him and not for me. "Because I have the perfect girl for you."

"You do?"

"Yup," I turned so we were side by side and gestured in front of us as if she were there too. "She's tall, brunette, gorgeous, smart, and is from right here in Brooklyn." I pointed down at the street for emphasis.

"Remy, I don-"

"Trust me, Deuce. She'll be honored if you asked her to dinner and as I said, it would be doing me a huge favor." I smiled and waited patiently for him to ponder my offer. To my surprise, he actually seemed to be considering it. "Did I mention I would pay for it?"

This seemed to do the trick as he nodded his head in agreement and proceeded to shake my hand. Over Deuce's shoulder, I could see Spot emerging from the gates and scanning the crowd for, what I assumed to be me. Dropping his hand and shifting my papes to the other shoulder, I considered telling him exactly who I was setting him up with, but Spot located us and walked over before I could finally decide.

"Let's go." He waved me on without acknowledging Deuce.

I didn't exactly appreciate being summoned but I thanked Deuce, telling him we would catch up later that night, and followed Spot anyway.

"You mean I get to sell with you?" I hugged my papes to myself and sighed dreamily. "I'm living every girls dream."

"Whacho goin on 'bout?"

Dropping both my grin and papes to my side, I asked, "What's the occasion?"

"Against my better judgment and impeccable taste, I like selling wit youse." There was no smirk to accompany his usual wit as he lead the way to his selling spot.

"I sold with you yesterday, and the day before that."

"So?"

"So?" I eyed him with curiosity. He wasn't looking at me because he was too busy watching the crowds. "We never sell together that often. You always said it would ruin your precious reputation."

"Do youse really care?" Spot asked while we stopped to wait for a carriage to pass.

"You're not the only one with a reputation."

Spot snorted before stepping into the street and gave me some smart retort but I didn't hear it. I was too overcome with fear as I saw Dr. Wright waving from across the street and coming right at us.

_Shit._

Worried that Spot had seen him, I immediately turned with an excuse ready. Only, Spot was busy frowning at something else, seemingly over Dr. Wrights shoulder. He turned to me and we spoke simultaneously.

"I'm goin ta 'Hattan to…"

"How bout sellin in 'Hattan?"

I gave him a shaky smile which he didn't return, and without another word of inquiry or consideration for the other's behavior, we went separate ways.

--

No matter how fast I was, there was no way for me to dodge Dr. Wright without making it painfully obvious. Even in my discomfort, I knew he deserved better. Making sure I was a safe distance from Spot, I slowed my pace and began yelling headlines as the middle aged man caught up.

"Miss Bruin," He tipped his hat and gave me a friendly smile.

"Morning, Doctor." I busied myself with my papers so I wouldn't have to meet his gaze, thinking this would discourage him from a conversation.

"I was wondering if you had given any thought to my offer?" He asked.

"Hmm? Sorry?" I handed a paper to a passing couple, gladly accepting their money. There was no way to keep from answering his question and I knew it, but I wanted to postpone as much as possible.

He was fazed though, and patiently stood while I shouted out again before speaking. "Boston and the finishing school? I was wondering if you had decided if you wanted to go or not."

I paused in thought. I didn't want to say yes, but I couldn't bring myself to say no. "Oh, sure I have." I grabbed another paper and met his eyes at last. "Didja wanna pape?"

The Doctor reached into his pockets with a furrowed brow and pulled out a coin. "This is all I have."

I looked down at the shilling in his hand and was unable to stop myself from sighing. That precious coin appears in my life about as often as Santa Claus. I peeled my eyes off what would have paid for my next six meals and smiled up at Dr. Wright.

"Then it's on the house," and held up a paper.

He didn't take the paper but looked at me with a very serious expression. "I see a lot of potential in you, my dear, and I would hate to see you pass up an opportunity that could give you the life you deserve. I hope you remember that, no matter what your decision."

I lowered my gaze and felt a blush rising on my cheeks. "Yes, sir."

I hear him chuckle and he takes the paper that I'm still holding out for him. "Yes, ma'am. Your talent will take you a lot further in life than this, Miss Bruin." He tapped the paper and smiled again. Then, he thrust that coin in my hand and said goodbye.

I stood there, staring after him, and clutching the shilling in my fist. Biting my lip, I looked down at my small fortune and considered his parting words.

Going to Boston was a great opportunity. I knew it was. Hell, it would get me off these damn streets and into a real career. But…

I looked around me at the tall, gloomy buildings of Brooklyn and the people bustling about the dusty streets. I couldn't help but feel a bit of fondness for it all. Boston was so far away, so unknown, so scary. It wasn't the first time I wished for what every other kid was fortunate to have that could ease the difficulty of facing such a decision; parents.

I suppose I would have to accept the next best thing. And with that thought, I began my walk towards Manhattan.

--

**Hmmm.  
W****ho's this girl Hawk is smitten with? Who is Remy setting Deuce up with? And is she going to Boston?  
So many questions...**

**Thanks for all the reviews and messages! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	7. Jump Back

Chapter 7: Jump Back

Manhattan didn't go as well as I would have liked. The entire time I spent with Skittery, all we did was torment each other about who was getting closer to winning the bet, and it only got worse when I told him about my run in with Dr. Wright. He claimed that he would have already won but was giving me some time to tell Spot on my own. Boy, is that a lie.

He became extremely suspicious of me when I told Ebony I would walk back to Brooklyn with her after school, and rightly so. I had a plan and if Skittery knew about it, he would kill me.

We had walked a good ten minutes in friendly conversation before silence fell, and she decided to break it.

"Remy, why did you want to walk back with me?" Ebony asked cautiously.

"Spot doesn't like me walking by myself." I answered honestly.

"But you normally walk by yourself."

"Yes," I nodded. "But that's because I normally don't care about what Spot wants."

"So…this time is different because?"

I paused. "Because it's convenient."

I didn't mean to be rude, but I think she may have thought I was because her only response was a curt nod before her eyes focused back on the road ahead of us. I had to play my hand very carefully, because if I didn't, the results would be the opposite of what I wanted. Maybe if I just went right for it…

"Ebony, did you ever think about dating someone?" I asked, biting my lower lip.

We slowed down and she looked at me with hesitation. "Did Skittery put you up to this?"

I opened my mouth to respond then closed it as a new thought came to me. No, that would be too mean; even if it did give me the desired effect.

"No, and I would prefer to keep it that way." I tried to ignore the look of disappointment that so obviously crossed her face and pushed forward. "I need you to do me a favor and it's…kind of a big one."

"Okay." She looked at me with suspicion and waited for me to continue.

"A friend of mine is having trouble with his confidence with girls and I think that if you agreed to a date-"

Ebony put up a hand to stop me bringing our feet to a stop as well. "You want me to accept a date under false pretenses?"

"It wouldn't be false if you wanted to go. He's a really sweet guy who you may actually…" I faltered to a stop at the look on her face. "Alright, yes, I want you to accept the date under," I put quotes around the two words in annoyance, "false pretenses. But it would be for a good cause!"

Ebony began walking without answering me but looked like she was considering it. I followed her, trying to think of a way to lean her decision more towards a yes. "You owe me."

"What?" Ebony turned to face me and we stopped again. "Owe you for what?"

"The fight," I paused in thought, "and then saving your life."

A moment passed in which we stood facing each other in silence. Ebony, looking incredulous, threw out her arms. "That was over a year ago!"

"Yes, and I'm cashing in my favor."

She shook her head and continued walking again, me on her heels. It was a full five minutes later before she spoke again. "Who is it?"

I smiled, "Deuce."

Walking to the docks that evening, I couldn't keep the smile from my face. Ebony had agreed, Deuce had agreed, and I had bought myself some extra time. My eyes automatically went up to Spot's perch, but he wasn't there.

"I don't believe it." I looked to my right where Ace sat with Dreads on the edge of the dock, both swinging their legs.

"What?" I asked, joining them.

Dreads nodded down to the water where Hawk was swimming with a couple of the other boys and – I couldn't help but laugh at the sight – a blonde girl.

"Not only was he right bout her likin him," Ace spoke disgustedly, "but da goil's joinin!"

"Really? Spot was okay with that?" That seemed uncharacteristic of him.

Dreads shrugged. "He was a bit distracted at da time but agreed anyway."

"Well," I looked down at the girl as she played with the boys. "Hopefully she's nice."

"Dat's da problem." Ace pouted down at Hawk. "She is."

"What she means ta say," Dreads cut in, humored, "is dat we'se nevah known Hawk ta hang on ta a goil longah den was necessary foah a foist name basis."

"She's got a wardrobe, Remy. Real clothes!" Ace held the look of a child who's seen a delicious chocolate cake and was told she couldn't have a bite. "And we's da same size an' everythin."

I laughed. "Maybe she'll stick around, even if it doesn't work out with Hawk."

Ace scoffed, "I won't torment myself. You should see this emerald one she has." She put her hand over her chest and sighed.

Dreads and I both laughed at Ace's dramatic response to the new girl's clothing. Under her newsy exterior, Ace has quite a thirst for fashion but obviously doesn't have the pocket money to support it.

Hawk made his way up the ladder and held out a hand for the girl to help her up.

"So do you know where Spot is now?" I asked Dreads, hoping he was close by so I could find him.

She shook her head.

"Oh, good!" Hawk walked up to the three of us, the blonde following with a smile. "Remy!"

Ace immediately stood up and left the docks, a look of sad determination on her face. Dreads rolled her eyes while I apologized. "You'll have to excuse Ace. She's dealing with a little…issue."

"Yeah, a little green one wit lots a' lace." Dreads added with a smirk and the two of us laughed.

"Remy," Hawk patiently waited for our laughter to subside before introducing the girl next to him. "Dis is Bella. She's officially a Brooklyn newsy as of an hour ago."

"Hi." I smiled at Bella and shook her hand, slightly taken back by the expression on her face. She was looking at me very intently and I felt her blue eyes examining me closely. Something about her was familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Her stare was unnerving. I dropped her hand and, instead of making conversation with her, turned to Hawk. "Do you know where Spot went?"

Hawk shrugged, "I thought I hoid him say somethin bout Queens-"

"Queens?" I interrupted. "As in, to see Blue?"

Hawk shrugged again and Dreads sighed at the look on my face. "Remy, will you let it go?" Dreads was all too familiar with my struggle to stay out of things between Spot and Blue. I could tell she was having a difficult time holding back an eye roll. "Common, let's go cheer up Ace."

Reluctantly, I agreed and as Dreads pulled me down the docks I shouted back to Hawk. "If he comes back here, will you tell him I'm looking for him?"

Hawk was too busy talking with Bella to respond and Dreads was tugging me further away. "Hawk!"

He waved his hand at me but didn't look up. "Yeah, suah."

--

"We needed dis." Dreads smiled happily as she looked around Wally's where she, Ace, and I sat at a table. I eyed the empty glass in front of me and grimaced at the sting from the whiskey. I had already downed three and we'd only been there a total of ten minutes.

A young man, looking a little bit older than us, approached our table with some drinks. "Hello, ladies. My friends and I were wondering-"

"Let me stop ya there buddy," Dreads interrupted. "We's only heah ta get pissed and nothin else." She spoke deliberately to emphasize her statement.

Looking only slightly dejected, he nodded and made to leave the table but I put a hand on his. "Leave the drinks."

"Yeah, we could always change our minds." Ace added as he took his hands off the beers he had brought and shared a smile with her.

After he returned to his own table, I took a swig of beer while Dreads glared at Ace. "Great. Now he's gunna be pestering us all night."

"As long as he brings drinks," Ace sent a wink across the room and grabbed a beer of her own, "I don't mind."

We sat together, talking idly for a while, not keeping track of how much we were drinking. Wally's was in full swing and it was dark before I found myself feeling the full effects of the three beers and continuous flow of whisky. Ace had finally given in to the kid who kept buying us drinks and left our table to sit with him, leaving Dreads and I alone.

"Christ, Remy," Dreads exclaimed as I downed another beer, "you'se gunna be floatin home!"

"Da moah youse drink," I stopped to release a small burp, "da less youse taste."

In my many years of experiencing alcohol, I've come to the decision that there are three kinds of drunks; the people who simply get giggly and act like children, the people who become slow and stupid, and the people who are loud and downright rude. I usually fall into the giggly category and find that, to my annoyance, my accent comes out and Dreads, while not always rude, becomes severely honest.

She laughed loudly and patted my arm. "I don't know what I'd do without youse kid. Probably go insane."

Her comment was sobering. Somewhere in the haze of my mind, I thought what I said next was a good idea. "Youse gunna have ta get used to it."

Dreads smirked, "Yeah, but not foah a while."

I looked down at my beer and choose my next words carefully, or at least as careful as a person can in my condition. "Moah like a month from now. I'm leavin in September."

There was silence as Dreads continued to smile, thinking I was joking, but the look on my face wiped her smile right off. "What?" She asked faintly.

Downing the rest of my drink, I waved for the waiter to bring us some more, and hesitantly looked at Dreads. "I'm goin ta Boston to become a nurse."

"What?" She repeated, but this time her voice came out as a croak.

"I'll be gone foah a yeah." I was glad to see the waiter bring over two whiskeys so I could look away from the horror on Dreads' face. And seeing as she wasn't touching her drink, I downed the two of them right after the other. "Don' look at me like that, please."

"Remy…" The sentence died on her lips.

"And I haven't told Spot so I'd appreciate youse keepin dis ta yoahself."

Before Dreads could muster an answer, cat calls across the room grabbed our attention. Ace was straddling the kid that'd brought us drinks and the two were sharing a fierce kiss. After whispering something in his ear, Ace sauntered back to our table smiling.

"It's been waaaay too long since I'se done dat." She sighed and plopped down next to me. "Looks like da two 'a youse could use a good kiss too." She eyed us sitting quietly, neither looking at the other.

"We should get back." Dreads stood up from the table and threw down a pocketful of change.

Ace followed suit but I found, quite suddenly, that I couldn't get up from my chair. "I ain't makin it past dat door."

The girls grabbed either side of me and helped me up from the chair and towards the door. "I sweah, Remy," Ace grumbled under my right arm as we shuffled through the dark streets. "If youse puke, I'm droppin youse on yoah face."

"Dats fine," I pulled myself up and forced my feet to hold some weight, steadying myself. "I'll just…stop breathin."Ace grimaced. "Why did you drink so much anyway?"

"Leave it, Ace," Dreads said. "She's got moah den a stupid dress on her mind."

Surprised, I looked at Dreads to see sympathy and understanding. It was a reminder that underneath her rough and tough exterior, Dreads held a compassion for those she cared for.

Her words took some of the weight off my shoulders and by the time we reached the lodging house, I was falling back into my usual drunken self; uncontrollable laughter. There were no lights on in the building so it had to be late.

"Aw, shit." I said as we stumbled into the front door. "Dat new goil. I hope she doesn't rat us out."

"Wheah da hell are da lights?" Dreads cussed from my left.

"Youse alright?" Ace asked with a giggle and I brought my finger to my lips.

We heard her stagger as she came back to the bottom of the stairs where we waited. "I hit my damn toe on a table leg."

The three of us giggled and tried our best to regain some composure before walking up the stairs. We were halfway up when Ace slipped and tumbled back into me, causing me to fall back on Dreads. Luckily she could hold her liquor better, allowing her to steady us. We froze, tangled up, silently waiting for some movement from the boy's room. When we were confident that no one had woken up, we straightened ourselves out and finished our ascent.

We quietly entered our room and sighed in relief when we saw that Clover was gone. The girl slept with one eye and ear open. Only Bella was there and she seemed to be asleep. None of us bothered with getting ready for bed and happily collapsed instead. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard Dreads call my name softly.

When I managed to turn over, she looked me squarely in the eyes. "I won't tell Spot bout Boston."

I nodded my thanks and we fell into silence again.

"Will youse write?"

"Hmm?" I asked, half asleep already.

"After youse leave, will ya write?"

I opened my eyes and felt a moment of clarity come back to me as we stared at each other in the darkness. "Of course," I answered, and then said poignantly, "I'll miss you."

She gave me a small, sad smile. "I'll miss you too."

--

**In case you are wondering where the title of the chapter came from, it's from Footloose. In the scene where he finds out that they can't dance, Kevin Bacon says, "Jump back!" I always thought that was funny and decided that's probably what was going through Dreads' mind when Remy was telling her about Boston.**

**Also, my little reference to three different types of drunks is from personal experience. : )**

**I'm working on the next chapter so it shouldn't be too long. Please review and share your thoughts! Thanks!!**


	8. Me and Mr Conlon

**Let me start with a reeeeaaallly big SORRY! It's been way too long since I updated and I know how frustrating that can be. But I'm back and I'm pumped to be writing this story again. I've missed Remy. Secondly, I was too anxious to post this so it isn't betad (I don't even know if _that's_ spelled right) so please excuse minor mistakes. And finally, this chapter is a filler but the next one is already started and gets right into it. Now, on with the story!**

Chapter 8: Me and Mr. Conlon

The sun blazed suddenly in the girl's bunkroom and hit my face, causing me to wake up. I groaned and placed the pillow over my face in order to fall back asleep. Just as I was about to slip back into a dream I felt the mattress slowly begin to shift. I lifted the pillow just enough to see Hawk bent over my bed with his hands under the mattress.

"And what do you think you're doing?" I asked hoarsely, still out of it but relieved to know I didn't have too bad of a hangover.

Hawk didn't move but smiled innocently. "Spot told me ta wake youse up."

Dropping the pillow back over my face and closing my eyes, I stated, "If I land on that floor any other way than voluntarily, I'll…" I sighed at my lack of thought in the morning. "…do something."

"Oh common, Remy," Hawk lowered the mattress into its rightful place. "Do youse really think I'd do dat ta youse?"

I smiled into the pillow and allowed myself to drift back into unconsciousness. Then, without warning, everything was pulled out from under me and I found myself hurtling to the ground. There was a loud thud as I landed, and I felt pain shoot through my back and head. It seems I had a hangover after all. I dejectedly lay on the floor, not wanting to move.

If I wasn't so exhausted, I probably would have jumped up and strangled Hawk as he stood over me smirking.

"Youse should'a known da ansah ta dat one."

Hawk chuckled to himself, said good morning to the other girls, took Bella by the arm, and left the room. I continued to lie on the floor as Dreads leaned over from her bed. "Did youse order dat wake up call?"

"No," I grunted and pulled myself off the floor to crawl back into bed. The mattress wasn't properly in its frame, but I didn't care. It squeaked from my weight as I plopped onto it and replaced the pillow over my head.

"At least youse didn't get da watah treatment." Dreads said as she got out of bed and went to the washroom.

"Morning, Remy," Ace sweetly called on her way out the door, but all I could do was raise my hand in response. It was one of those mornings where I didn't want to get up and I _really_ didn't want to sell.

I listened as Dreads got ready, not really falling asleep, but not waking up either. As far as I was concerned, there was no hurry to get up and get ready. The papers would have to wait until my head stopped throbbing.

"Hey, Spot." Dreads walked past my bed and to the door where, I assumed, Spot was standing.

"Dreads," Spot replied politely. I pictured him standing with his arms crossed and leaning against the door frame, calculating my pitiful form.

"It's gonna take moah den an earthquake ta get dat goil outta bed." I heard Dreads whisper to Spot.

She then left and I could hear the floorboards creak under the weight of Spot's feet as he walked over to my bed. "Youse gonna get up?" He asked humorously.

Since I wasn't up to verbalizing my answer, I shook my head; even though I knew he couldn't see. To my surprise, he didn't shoot a sarcastic remark and instead, corrected the mattress underneath me, effortlessly pushed me over and lay down next to me.

He grabbed the pillow from me and placed it under his head. I opened my eyes to see him lying on his back; his hands resting on his stomach and hat pulled over his eyes. Apparently he wasn't in a hurry to sell either. I slipped my arm under his and leaned my head against his chest. He instinctively put an arm around me and together, we fell back asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Spot," I woke up to someone not so softly shaking Spot.

It seemed like it had only been minutes since we had fallen asleep and I still wasn't ready to get up. Pathetic, yes, but I clung to Spot with no intention of letting him go, too content to move.

"Spot," The voice that I recognized to be Zig's, persisted a little louder.

"Not now." Spot grunted.

"Youse gotta come ta da distribution centah."

"Whatevah it is, have Flash handle it."

"Youse gonna want ta see dis."

Spot slowly exhaled and after a moment of thought answered, "Alright, I'll be down in a minute."

Zig nodded and left the room but Spot made no move to get up. He shifted slightly and asked, "Youse comin wit me?"

I finally allowed my eyes to open and looked up at Spot. "I don't really want to get out of bed. Besides, I'm going to Manhattan." The date between Ebony and Deuce was tonight and I had to make sure everything went smoothly.

Spot let out an annoyed groan. "Youse were just dere yestaday. Why don't youse come wit me?"

"I thought you didn't want me to get involved."

"I changed my mind. Come wit me."

"No," I tried my best to be stern but it was difficult because he had moved down so he could kiss my neck; his arm wrapping around my waist to pull me closer.

"Please?" He continued his way up to my jaw line, causing me to blush.

"Spot," I chastised as I half-heartedly pushed on his chest but to no avail. His effort was a childish but affective technique to get to me.

"You owe me, Remy." He said cockily between kisses.

"That's not fair," I whined.

"Den come wit me." Spot moved his kisses to my nose and forehead.

I gave a sigh and pushed him back a little so I could look him in the eye. "Tell you what, I'll walk you to the distribution center before I leave and you pick me up tonight so we can do dinner. I think you still owe me."

Spot raised an eyebrow. "_You_ walk _me_ ta da distribution centah?"

"Yes." I smiled as he squared his jaw and looked down at me in an attempt to look regal. "I'se Spot Conlon, Doll. If anyone's gonna be walkin anyone, it's gonna be me walkin youse."

Rolling my eyes, I corrected myself. "Fine. Spot, will you walk me to the distribution center where I will in turn leave for Manhattan without you?"

"That's moah like it." Spot smirked and finally brought his lips to mine in a captivating kiss.

This kiss, however, was rudely interrupted as Flash came pounding into the room. "Let's go, Conlon! We'se been waitin foah your ass foah da past hour!"

He left and we split apart, Spot resting his forehead on mine. "One 'a these days I'll get some peace and quiet around heah."

I smiled and played with the key around his neck, "You'll have to step down from your thrown before that can happen."

We laid in silence for one last minute before Spot stood up from the bed and held out his hand for me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Spot pulled out his pocket watch and eyed the hands. "It's eight."

"It's early enough." I ran a hand through my hair and grabbed a new set of clothes. "I'll be down in a sec."

"Suah thing." He leaned against the bunk with his arms crossed and smirked. "I'll wait."

I matched his stance and glared. "So will I."

With a roll of his eyes, he turned and left the room so I could change.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

When I came out of the room I saw Spot waiting by the door impatiently. Neither Flash nor Zig were in sight.

"Where'd they go?" I asked when I reached Spot's side.

He opened the door for me and planted his hat firmly on his head. "Don't know. Da scabs wake me up and then take off." He mumbled to himself.

We easily made our way down the streets, falling into auto pilot. As we silently made our way to the distribution center, it dawned on me that I had revealed everything to Dreads last night. I knew the time was coming closer when I would have to come clean to Spot. Which reminded me of something else: the date between Ebony and Deuce that had been set for tonight. Something told me I was messing with fate and karma was going to come back and bite me.

"Hey, since you ditched me last night, how 'bout meetin foah dinner tonight?" Spot asked.

"I didn't ditch you last night. Our date was set for tonight already."

"Bruin, were you so unbelievably trashed that you can't even remember a simple dinner plan?"

"I wasn't trashed last night!"

Spot gave me a critical eye and said mockingly, "You were drunk out of your mind."

"I was no-" I gave up defending myself and conceded. "Alright, fine. Tonight it is."

"And I gotta tell ya," Spot slung his arm around my shoulder. "It was quite a sight; youse passed out in your clothes, snorin, droolin, and on top of it, in da wrong bunk."

He smirked and I cringed as I listened to him describe me in my drunken state.

"Don't worry, Bruin, I don't see you as any less attractive. Though, everyone else might not agree…" Spot winked and I elbowed him in the ribs.

When the gates of the distribution center came into view, so did the crowds of curious newsies that were clustered into groups, whispering to each other. When they noticed the two of us arrive, they immediately ran to Spot and crowded around.

"What are we gonna do, Spot?"

"I can't go back ta sleepin on da streets…"

"How da hell am I gonna eat?"

Spot put up his hands and the crowd went silent. He looked around the group for Flash and when he found him, parted the boys to get to him. They silently spoke as everyone waited. The look on Spot's face was not good.

"What's going on?" I asked the nearest newsy, who happened to be Ozzie.

"They raised the price of papes."

"To what?" I asked, alarmed. How could we possibly afford anything higher than what we already paid?

"One-tenth of a cent," He replied darkly.

My jaw dropped slightly but I couldn't say anything. I looked around at the other newsies and saw they were growing restless, some with worry and others with anger. Over the heads of the crowd I could see Spot survey his newsies, completely expressionless. He had his poker face on and everyone was holding their breath, waiting for his decision. Not that he really had one to make. What else could we do but sell papes?

Spot didn't say anything though. He just walked up the plank, slammed down his money, and picked up his stack of papes. A sigh went through the crowd as everyone accepted their fate. Before going off to sell, Spot had a last word with Flash and Deuce, and after scanning the crowd but not finding Zig, yelled out to me.

"You goin ta 'Hatten or what?"

I bit my lip in thought. "Maybe I'd better stick around here and sell, then go to 'Hatten this afternoon."

Spot nodded and after thinking a minute, jerked his head, indicating that he wanted me to come with him. I pointed towards the window, "I gotta get my papes first."

"Wha'da ya think I got?" He took half of his papes and held them out for me.

I walked towards him with my head tilted to the side. "How'd you know?"

"Bruin," He straightened his hat on his head before looking down at me. "It's my job ta know."

There went any romantic notion I may have had in my head. "So in other words," I deadpanned, "you would have made me sell with you anyways."

Spot considered his answer before honestly saying, "Probably."

Grabbing the papes he held out for me, I hit him with them and walked away towards Lafayette, my usual selling spot. "See you later, Conlon."

---------------------------

**Okay, now I'm anxious to hear what you think so please review. It's stressful posting a chapter after such a long hiatus so feel free to ease that...  
**


End file.
